Underworld Paradise
by Furgemancs
Summary: 1924. Chicago. The golden age of crime and prohibition. The five greatest family divided the city and rule the underworld on their own way. One of these family's leader is Mickey, aka The Red. His life as the boss isn't a piece of cake, but this life once turn upside down when he learns a new kind of feeling, called true love. Teaser chapter for a possible project. Reviews please!


Underworld Paradise

1924, Chicago. The 'sinner city' where crime happened everyday. Since the government ordained the prohibition in all the USA, the contraband and illegal pubs lived their golden age. The police could do almost nothing, since most of them were blackmailed or paid. The remains were too 'idiot' to recognize, this situation is already out of their grasp.

The gangsters and their families took control over the great city, ruling Chicago by their own will. There were the five greatest family who divided the city into quarters they owned and made their business. While they could they tried to not make conflict with the neighbor family, but... things always happen.

On a dark, starless night, in the far port where even the city's lights couldn't reach, three figure rushed for their lives. Their shoes clapped loud on the bricks as they scud in the endless maze of the docks. Behind them voices shouted, the chasers were too close to them.

"This way!"

"Quick, quick!"

"Don't let them escape!"

"Bro, what should we do?" gasped for air the tallest guy of the trio.

"Just shut up and skitter!" barked his head off the shortest one. They turned corner and with a yelp they slid a stop. The reason was two big, shining gun aiming right at them. In the bare lamplight they noticed the owner of the weapons.

"What ya think where ya goin'?" asked the right one, a tall horse "Just not wanderin' around?"

"Hayyyack, just not wandering?" repeated his sentence a buck toothed dog. They both wore brown vest and trousers, white shirt and black shoes. The horse even had a tiny hardhat lazily tilted on the top of his head.

"Ahm... we just wanted to leave... bye..." the trio rolled around, but the chasers already caught them up.

"Ha cha-cha... nice catch we got today." whistled a skinny rat.

"Just a bunch o' idiots who tried to steal from our family." added a white duck. They were armed too and wore similar clothes like the other two. The rodent had a gray, striped coat and trousers, while the avian only had a black coat and leggings.

"Ya know guys, it will be so-ho much fun to skin 'em alive." snorted the horse wickedly. In the next moment they heard a snap. The duck and rat stepped aside, letting a new figure to approach.

"My, my, Horace, ya teasin' as always." said the unknown.

"Sorry, boss, I couldn't resist..." scratched his head awkwardly the horse, smiling a little.

"B-boss?" blinked the tall captive.

"Can it be..?" gulped his middle brother.

"T-the Red... we're dead..." even the short one hunched his shoulders scared.

From the shadows now a new figure walked out. He wore the most elegant, black suit and trousers, dust not dared to fall onto his waxed shoes. The black hat fit between his two round ears, hiding most part of his face, still they could see his sparkling, brown eyes. The person, a black mouse, was like a child between his tall men, but his appearance was dignified, made the trio shiver. The rodent stopped in front of them with hands in the pockets, chewing on a cigarette he didn't lit up.

"Well, well... the Beagle Boys, what a surprise..." spoke slowly, giving a dreadful tone to each words.

"Ah... uh Mr Mickey... sir... G-Good evening..." stammered the tall one, but his mouth was immediately shut by his brothers.

"Really you think..." the beagles winced "... really you think you can screw with me? Ha?" he reached out his hand "Now give it to me." the trio sweated.

"S-sorry b-but I don't know w-what you t-ta..." the short one's sentence was cut in the middle when Mickey snapped his fingers again and the duck jumped ahead, grabbing the beagle by the throat. He gagged and kicked out as the avian lifted him from the ground.

"Now will ya spill it out, or I need to make you talk?" hissed the duck, raising his knuckle. The shortie tried to rattle something, but his neck was squeezed tight. In the next moment the middle beagle stepped forward, pulling out a folded paper from his suit.

"H-here, that's all we have!" he stammered. The duck dropped the male and snatched the paper out of his hand. With a frown he gave it to his leader. Mickey opened and read it, then snapped the fingers again, whereof the rat took his lighter and inflamed the document.

"Now... as everything is solved, y-you won't be angry at us... right sir?" muttered a silly question the tallest Beagle Boy.

"Oh, of course I not angry. But... it's still unforgivable you tried to screw my business! Who hired you? Fat Pete? Bah whatever... I not care 'bout that. Horace, Goofy! Give 'em a lesson! I want to make sure they won't violate my territory again." the dog and the horse smirked and rose their guns. The Beagle Boys hugged together and wailed for their lives. Mickey turned away and left with the rat and the duck. Behind them rattle of firearms sounded, followed by shouts and whines, like 'Ouch' or 'It's burn!' etc.

"Donald, Mortimer, do I have any more program for today?" asked Mickey, rubbing his temples with one hand. Mortimer took out a small notes from his pocket and flipped between the pages.

"A new cargo of rum will arrive at 10 o' clock at the same place, then you're invited to the Golden Lamp casino for some gambling game at 11, then..."

"Work, work... what I really want now is a hot shower and a nice sleep..." frowned the mouse and sat into his personal car, driving into the next station of the day.

On the other side of the district a young female mouse walked slowly on the streets, looking for a certain place. She hold a small paper with the address in one hand, and a hand-luggage in the other one. Soft breeze blew her black, curly hair and gray jacket.

"Hmm the Ruby Flower must be somewhere here..." she hummed as she followed the numbers on the walls. When she arrived to the right number the luggage fell out of her hands as he let out a surprised squeak. In front of her was a big building, illuminated with red lamps. In the middle a huge board sparkled with red neon.

*The Ruby Flower* said the title. This was all clear for the girl. But there was one thing she wasn't waiting for...

"A brothel?" she let out a groan "B-but... this wasn't in the advertisement..." she bit her bottom lip hesitating, then reached down and grabbed her luggage "What should I do? If I already went through almost the entire city, then I give it a try. Who know, maybe there's a mistake..." with a big blush on the cheeks the mouse slowly entered the club. The smell of smoke immediately hit her sensitive nose and made her sneeze.

Inside the place was full with girls and their customers. They sat by red tables and carpeted seats, flirting with any kind of guy who paid them. On the far end was a small stage for the various kind of entertainments, right now a few girl danced in frilly clothes. When they showed their pants under the skirts or leaned forward, shaking the already pushed up breasts the audience praised them with loud whistles and laughs. Stairs leaded to the next floor, where many doors were opened for those customers, who wanted something special than kisses and spanks on the butts. The small mouse hugged her luggage a bit tighter as she shyly turned around, then she felt her rear bumping into something.

"Hey, hey, carefully where you steps." told her a voice. She noticed a large cow appealing to her way. She had a very strong make up on the face and cheek, purple, tight dress that pushed up her already enormous chest. The girl moaned a little by her size.

"F-forgive me..." stammered on weak voice "I... I'm looking for a female called Clarabelle Cow... b-but I think I missed the place..." she managed to leave when the woman spoke up.

"I am Clarabelle Cow. Why you came here? Maybe to have some fun?" the idea just made the mouse more red. She rolled to face with the cow, clenched her tiny hands.

"I...I'm not that kind of girl!" in the next moment the other burst up in laughter "Huh? What's so funny?" frowned the girl.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. So? What brought such a fancy girl into my crib?" grinned Clarabelle.

"I... I came for a job interview. You posted an advertisement you're looking for singers. But I didn't know..."

"The workplace is a brothel?" finished her sentence the cow "Sorry but I needed to hide this little information. What is your name?"

"M...My name is Minnie. Minnie Mouse." introduced herself the young girl.

"Heh, such a cute, innocent name. The customers must love it."

"I...I not need to become o-one... right? I not want..." blushed awkwardly Minnie, that made Clarabelle chuckle once again.

"Chill down sweet. I force nothing to mah girls. If you not want then I respect it. But first of all, you have to surprise me!" stated the cow, slowly guiding Minnie into the crib. She gently pushed the girl next to the stage, then she walked up when the show ended.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight we have a special guest in our little place. A new girl that might give a throb to the most gruff hearts. Please give your attention to... Minnie Mouse!"

"W-what? But I no..." Minnie had no time to argue. Clarabelle pulled her up to the stage and placed her in front of the microphone. She turned red and fidgeted. Some males whistled and urged her to sing. Even the girls stopped the fun and watched the newbie with interest. Minnie gulped, then took a deep breath and began to sing. Her voice at first stammered, but after she defeated her fright she had no problem. Everything became quiet as the audience listened her with wonder. Even the Madame blinked, she wasn't waiting for this. When Minnie stopped the song there was a moment pause until they snapped out of delirium and loudly applauded. The mouse smiled and bowed politely.

"Girl... this was amazing!" awed Clarabelle when she hopped down "With this voice you should be an actor or a famous singer!"

"I tried... but they said I not have talent. Maybe because of the stage fright..." muttered Minnie.

"What a waste. I decided! You will be my little nightingale from today!" stated the Madame.

"R-really I can stay?"

"Maybe you deaf or what? Of course you're hired!" repeated Clarabelle.

"Thank you, thank you! I'll do my best, but..." Minnie bowed, then fidgeted "If you not mind I not want to do... other kind of services."

"Okay, I got it. I'll warn the guys then." chuckled the cow then, holding Minnie's shoulder went to introduce the new girl to the others.

End.


End file.
